Ma and Pa Duskerton
"Ma" and "Pa" redirect here. For Stan and Ford's parents, see and Filbrick and Caryn Pines. |first = The Inconveniencing|last = A Tale of Two Stans (flashback)|voice = April Winchell (Ma) Ken Jenkins (Pa)|birthday = Deceased (Died May 2, 1995)Last time the newspapers were delivered to Dusk 2 Dawn|species = Human (formerly) Ghost|abilities = Immortality Telekinesis Biological manipulation Gravity manipulation Possession Invisibility Levitation Summoning objects|goal = To get revenge on teenagers|home = Gravity Falls, Oregon|likes = Dipper's lamby dance Kids Silly dances|dislikes = Teenagers Rap music Shorts Loud music Boom boxes|friends = |Alias = Stanley Pines |Minions = Mabel Pines (Possessed) |enemies = Jeffy Fresh, Byrone, and Rosie, Lee, Nate, Tambry, Thompson, Robbie|fate = Stricken down with double heart attacks brought on by the teens' "newfangled" rap music.|quote = "When we were alive, teenagers were a scourge on our store."}} Ma and Pa Duskerton were the elderly proprietors of the "Dusk 2 Dawn" before their simultaneous deaths, after which point they became ghosts seeking vengeance on any teenagers who come into their store. History Early life Ma and Pa Duskerton once owned the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store. When they were alive, teenagers were reportedly a scourge on their store, "always upsetting customers with their boomy boxes and disrespectful short pants". Eventually, Pa and Ma decided to ban teenagers from their store. The teens then retaliated with their new-age rap music, which was so "shocking and hateful" to Pa and Ma that they were both instantly stricken down with double heart attacks, killing them both on the spot. Dusk 2 Dawn was then closed afterwards, but their spirits returned to haunt the store whenever teenager entered it. Season 1 In "The Inconveniencing", Ma and Pa Duskerton reappear decades after their deaths when Dipper Pines along Wendy Corduroy and her teenager friends break into Dusk 2 Dawn. Though Ma and Pa started by only slightly frightening Dipper, when Wendy and her friends challenged Dipper to lie down on their silhouettes, Ma and Pa used their ghostly powers to close the store and give the teens ironic punishments, speaking through a possessed Mabel Pines. When Dipper concluded that the ghosts were haunting them for making things that teenagers usually do, Dipper declared that he wasn't a teen. Upon hearing Dipper's revelation, Ma and Pa let go Mabel's body and allowed Dipper to exit from the store. However, Dipper asked them if there was something he can do to release Wendy and her friends as they were also his friends. In turn, Pa asked Dipper if he can perform some little nice dancing, so Dipper was forced to dance the Lamby Lamby Dance in order to free his friends. Ma and Pa Duskerton thanked him for his performance and released Wendy's friends before disappearing. To hide the embarrassing truth, however, Corduroy lied telling her friends that Dipper hit Ma and Pa until they left. Season 2 In the flashback sequence of "A Tale of Two Stans", it's revealed that when Stan Pines went into Dusk 2 Dawn to buy groceries, Ma and Pa Duskerton attended him. Ma and Pa were two of the many townsfolk who inspired Stan to create the Mystery Shack after they confused him with his twin brother Ford Pines. Personality Pa and Ma have a deep hatred of teenagers. They were mean and angry towards Dipper at first, but their anger diminished when they found out Dipper was "technically not a teen", which made them act a lot nicer and sweeter. Appearance Pa and Ma are both slightly overweight senior citizens. They both have teal/blue hues and outlines, because they are ghosts. They both have white hair, wear glasses and still wear their uniforms from when they were alive. Pa wears an apron with his name tag on it and Ma wears a shirt, a coat with her name tag on it, brown pants and flats. Abilities Pa and Ma can physically control objects and people, to the point where they can change a person's form or bring inanimate objects to life. Pa has shown the ability to light himself on fire, grow in muscular mass and conjure things out of thin air. Sightings ru:Ма и Па Даскертон es:Ma y Pa Duskerton pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Ma e Pa Duskerton Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 1 creatures Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Recurring characters Category:Recurring creatures Category:Former antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Females